


Moments

by Foreverours



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverours/pseuds/Foreverours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life as we know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Leo listened patiently to the ringing on the other side of the phone. But no one picked up. He had called Geri, Dani, Suarez and now Neymar- but only the empty, resounding tone responded.

Another defeat. Another one.

The season had to just begin but it couldn’t get worse than that. They were lost, just…lost. The injuries were pilling over them, weeks after weeks and an empty bench with no one to fill the growing spots in the lineup. To make matters worse, Fifa didn’t seem to be in any hurry to allow them to register anyone.

They were stock in the middle of a pile of mess and no one seemed to find a solution.

Every defeat felt heavy on their backs. The euphoria of last season completely vanished.

Leo glanced down, looking at his now useless knee in disgust.

He was supposed to be out there with them. Helping them or at least be out there barely their bad games with them. He had absolutely no right to leave them now. Not when they were looking so lost…so devastated.

Even sitting on his sofa miles away from the match, he could clearly saw the chances wasted the lack of creativity in the midfields, the shaky defense.

They were confident in every one of their moves except for the first ten minutes. Another injury and they were done.

So he had to come back quickly, although he wasn’t stupid enough to rush back into training, not after what happened in 2013.

One trophy less season was enough. They were going to recover from those early deafest. They were Barca.

He threw his phone to a side, falling back on the bed, the bed Deeping under his weight. There was no use calling them now, they were on a state for a conversation. He should know about that. But it killed him not being able to at least try to comfort them-even if he wasn’t sure how.

 _“You should never get nervous about anything, what today seems important tomorrow isn’t so anymore”_ a soft, accented voice whispered at the door

Leo let his eyes close, a sad smile on his lips.

“Tito” Leo said his throat tighting at the memories floating back on his mind. It still deeply hurt thinking about him.

“He was very wise man” The Portuguese made his way towards the bed, sitting beside his boyfriend. “ We both know your team will bounce back, everyone know that, that’s makes you so annoying”

A warm laughed broke throught his mouth, already feeling better. He moved to his side, making sure to avoid putting weights on his injured knee and buried his head on the croock of the other’s neck. He inhale the sweet, spicy familiar perfume. “How are you feeling about tomorrow?” He asked after a few minutes.

Cristiano shrugged nonchally. “Its Athletico we’re talking about, so don’t play that card with me.”Leo warned

“What card?” Cristiani said feigning innocence

“The they-re-just-like-any-other-team-they-won’t-disturb-me”

“Ok, fine. But this time I won’t let them walk all over us. Beside we’re not the one losing to every single team—ouch!!”

He rubbed his burning shoulder from Leo’s hit. “Too early to joke about it?” Leo hit him again. “Ah,ok fine sorry.”

Leo cradled back against the broad chest, seeking inside the warmth. A gentle hand rubbed his back, relaxing him into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo wasn’t supposed to be making fun of him. But there he was laughing his ass off, face so red he looked like he was having difficulties catching his breath back; which he must have been. Nevertheless, he couldn’t stop laughing even thought Cristiano was throwing deadly stares at him, to make him stop.

“Are you done?” Cristiano said irritated

“Wait…almost” Leo replied between fits of laughs

Cristiano let out a frustrated sigh and got up from the sofa heading to their shared bedroom. “Don’t go, Cris!”

“There is nothing funny in this, Leo” Cristiano snapped stopping a few feet away from the stairs. “That kid is going crazy with all this shit”

“I think it’s hilarious”

“I can see that”

Leo picked up his crutches from the floor near the sofa, trying to get up. Cristiano was torn between helping him and letting struggle to feel better. But he was about to go with the former then Leo managed it on his own.

He was getting better than expected even for him. But this time neither the club nor Leo would try to push the return date. They learned the hard way the last time they felt too confident and let him get back on the pitch sooner than recommended.

“He looks like a nice person” Leo retorted shrugging.

“That’s not the point” Cristiano said waving his phone around. “All this attention she’s giving him on twitter, snapchat…it’s embarrassing. And quite frankly it’s annoying me. Beside aren’t you jealous? You do know she send me nudes.”

A mischievous grin small appeared on his face, believing that last bit of information would get a reaction of his boyfriend.

“Well did you enjoy them?” The Portuguese face fell, and he had to use his will power to stop himself from throwing the mud resting on top of the table. “Enjoyed them? “He said incredulous. “That’s all? A woman his sending your freaking BOYFRIENDS fucking NUDES and all you got to say his did _you enjoy them ?_  What if I did enjoy it?? Hein??

“Did you?” Leo continued calmily

“Of fucking course I didn’t”

“Then I don’t see where the problem is?”

“Maybe I’m lying”

“Well I trust you”

Crisitiano widened his eyes at the small man. He looked sincere, calm. He was kidding. He did trust him, well that explained his lack of reaction. Of course Cristiano didn’t enjoy the photos; in fact he didn’t even glanced three seconds at them. He didn’t care one bit of pictures of a bimbo as beautiful and sexy as she was. He only had eyes for the tiny, kind, and annoyingly nice man on crutches.

“Are you done? Because I’m kind of getting tired of standing up”

Cristiano snapped out of it, rushing to Leo’s side, a hand on his back to help him get up the stairs to their bedrooms.

He delicately put him down on the bed. He was so careful; thoughtful towards Leo that the latter didn’t even had the energy to calm down. He knew he was like too when their roles were switch. It was somehow a way to make the other forget about the longs days, weeks, mouths he was about to stay on the side line, inactive and feeling useless. Especially players like them.

Leo asked him with a smile if he could get him a glass of water. The Portuguese didn’t waste any time leaving the room to do just so.

When Cristiano got back from the kitchen, he halted on the doorway, a fresh glass of water on his hand. Leo still completely oblivious to his presence was going through his phone, eyebrows frown, a pout of his deliciously red lips.

“What are you doing?” Cristiano said startling the younger man.

“Nothing” Leo said too quickly to be true. Beside the blush running from his ears to his cheeks wasn’t really helping him.

Cristiano gave him his water even thought now he knew it was just a pretext to go thought his phone. He had an idea of what Leo was doing but he still fetched him from Leo’s hand ignoring his futile attempts to hide it behind his back. “Let’s see what you were up to my little _pulga_ ” Cristiano sing-songed

_He was right._

She was nowhere to be seen. She even disappeared from history.

“I thought you trusted me” He said a small victorious smile on his face placing his phone on the nightstand and leaning towards the Argentinean. “I do trust you. _Her_ , not so much. Beside the pictures were kind of unflattering. They could have been better.” Leo struggled running a hand through his hair.

“oh yeah?” Still smiling Cristiano brought up a calloused hand to cup Leo’s cheek.

His lips descended opon the other before he managed to retort a smart-ass answer. He coaxed his mouth open, his tongue tangled gracefully around Leo’s. Leo let out a moan, his hand coming to fisted on his shirt in a attempt to pull closer.

They made out for a while before the need to breath stopped them. Their forehands pressed together, panting against each other mouths, they stayed like this for a moment.

“Damn” Cristiano sighed frustrated. “I wish I could fuck you brains out”

“You can” Leo tried, his hand wondering towards his covered jeans, lips nibbling on his throat.

“Haha, no, nice try” Cristiano chuckled entangling Leo’s hands from his body before he lost his control.

Leo let out an irritated sight, flopping back on the bed, a pout on his lips.

“Maybe I could use that girl photos, I bet I can still found them to get off during the time---“

He managed to get out from the room before one of the crutches crushed against it with a loud, muffled _boom_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know for you guys, but damn i miss Leo.Its been only 16 days but i feel like it's been years.  
> PS: I hear that with aguero injured, its possible that the AFA is gonna pressure Leo into coming back earlier than planned, like the games agaisnt colombia and brasil. But some relatives said they were planning to let Leo get back before due time and Leo himself said the clasico was his priority. And personnaly, i can really blame him, with the way they treated him.   
> When he was trying to work his ass off, going deep in middlefield to help the team, they critised only him, ignoring the rest of the team. And now after only one game, they already panicking begging to get him back. I think its a little hypocrite.   
> But anyway i hope you enjoyed ;) Always a pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Well, i don't really know what's going on with the boys. i know we are facing lots and lots of injuries, and that fifa bullshit, but come on, there must be something else. The team cannot be completely Messi dependent, no i think there not in the right state of spirit at the moment. I really hope they pull there shits together because by the time Messi will be back, there will be nothing left to pick up.


End file.
